DE 10 2011 075 517 A1 discloses a bearing housing of a charging device, in particular of an exhaust gas turbocharger of a motor vehicle, with a bearing housing cover formed from metal. A first thread is then provided on the latter and a second thread formed in a complementary manner with respect to the first thread is provided on the bearing housing, and therefore the bearing housing cover can be screwed and secured on the bearing housing by means of a rotational movement. This is in particular intended to be able to reduce the diversity of parts.
DE 10 2009 058 068 A1 likewise discloses a bearing housing of a charging device with a bearing housing cover via which an axial bearing for a shaft is secured in the axial direction. The bearing housing here has an undercut-like annular groove, wherein a disk-spring-like securing element is additionally provided, said securing element prestressing the bearing housing cover against the axial bearing and/or against the bearing housing by an outer edge of said securing element engaging in the bearing-housing-side annular groove and by an inner edge of same being supported on the bearing housing cover. This is intended in particular to be able to simplify the construction.
EP 0 599 520 B1 discloses an axial bearing of a turbocharger for a rotor shaft with a main body part which has a bore which is designed in such a manner that it can receive a hub part of a pressure ring of a turbocharger.
In general, the prior art discloses various bearing housings and exhaust gas turbochargers in which a housing cover is fastened to the bearing housing in a wide variety of ways. These include in particular the use of screws, securing rings or bayonet fasteners which are intended at the same time to ensure a simple and permanent securing of the housing cover on the bearing housing.